


Be My Ladybug

by fanfics_she_wrote



Series: MLB drabbles & one-shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Ladybug is tired, One-Shot, being the guardian is more work than expected, chat noir is really just a Marinette fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: Ladybug decides to step down from a few duties in her life and chooses to get Chat Noir's input on the new Ladybug. She expected a few answers, but the one he gave had not been on her list.Thank you to @sseagully for the prompt :>
Series: MLB drabbles & one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789840
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118





	Be My Ladybug

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not coping. She had far too many identities to manage and frankly, _she_ was going to start slipping faster than her grades if she didn't do something about it -- and fast.

Sometimes she had to be Marinette, good and well-behaved daughter of Tom and Sabine. Other times she had to be Marinette, studious and responsible for the students that had elected her as class president. These two alone would have once been more than enough to occupy her time and energy, but then came along Ladybug, saviour of Paris. Thankfully, she had someone to share that title and load with -- her dear partner, Chat Noir. Despite all his childish quirks and incessant flirting, she knew she could always rely on him. As if three different people weren't enough to manage, she now had to be Ladybug, Guardian of the Miraculous.

Marinette knew she could not give up being the Guardian. It was a duty entrusted to her by Master Fu -- a duty that seemed to make everything else so much harder. She was going to have to compromise elsewhere.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Marinette winced slightly at the unanimous shout she received, but stood her ground. "I can't keep up with everything all at once. There's just . . . I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm sorry, but you'll have to pick a new class president."

Ms Bustier glanced at the pages on her desk. She approved of Marinette's decisions, even if she thought Marinette could have balanced all her responsibilities. Of course, it was not her intention to burden her student. "We'll have a vote after class, okay? If anyone wants to volunteer, see me before we decide to vote. Now, back to work, everyone."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, m'lady?"

Ladybug looked up as Chat Noir joined her on the rooftop. "Yeah."

"You're looking a little down, tonight. Purr-haps my lady would like a little game of cat and bug to bring that smile back?"

Ladybug smiled sadly at the city before her.

"Ohh, oh no, that's not the smile I want." Chat Noir turned slightly, facing Ladybug. Concern painted over his features, he asked softly, "Is everything all right, Ladybug?"

"It's just -- it's so hard. I'm trying -- I'm really trying so hard to keep it all together but I feel like everything is slipping away and -- and I don't know what to catch."

"Hey, it's all right. I know being the Guardian must be a huge responsibility. You can take time off if you need. I'm always gonna be around, you know. I can pick up whatever you can't catch."

Ladybug sighed and stood up. "It's not that, chaton," she said, starting a slow pacing behind Chat Noir. "I've decided to let some things fall for good. I can't keep tearing myself in so many directions. I need . . . I can't slack on being the guardian, even if I tried, so I have to let go somewhere else."

Chat Noir was still very worried, though his worry had shifted from Ladybug being all right to Ladybubg even being . . . Ladybug. He stood up as well, watching her walk by.

"Chat Noir, ever since I got the Ladybug miraculous, my life has done nothing but get better and better, and you've had a significant hand in making it that way."

"No."

"You have been the best partner I could have ever asked for and you have always been nothing less than my best friend in the whole world. I have loved every minute of your banter, your childish quips, your determination, the goodness in you and your willingness to fight evil."

" _No_. No, stop that."

"I've given this a lot of thought," Ladybug said, stopping in front of Chat Noir. "My mind is made up."

"Ladybug, please. You can't! Paris needs -- _I_ need you."

"Paris will have a Ladybug, chaton, don't you worry."

Chat Noir hesitantly reached out for Ladybug's hand. "And what will I have?"

"You'll have a new partner, chaton," Ladybug said with a gentle smile, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Someone who will treasure the miraculous the way I have and someone who will appreciate you the way I do. Someone who will be there when you need them, who will always have your back and _never_ let you down."

"There's really no chance of changing your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Chat. I called you here to tell you first and . . ."

"And. . .?"

"And to ask if there's anyone you'd like to be your partner."

Chat Noir's eyebrows lifted. "What about not knowing each other's identities and all that? I'd know who Ladybug will be."

"I know. But those were the rules laid out by Master Fu. He's not here anymore."

"I see. Then . . . can I know who _you_ are?"

Ladybug froze, sudden fear and anxiousness creeping up her spine. Suddenly, she realised she quite likes the secrecy in her relationship with Chat Noir. But she knew, realistically, he would eventually find out. She was, after all, the Guardian and once she had passed on the Ladybug miraculous, she would no longer have that mask to hide behind, should Chat Noir -- or any of the others -- seek the Guardian out.

"When I detransform for the last time, you'll be there," she said softly, in a weak attempt at prolonging the inevitable.

"Marinette."

" _What_?" Ladybug snapped out of her slight daze, stunned confusion painting her features as she stared at her partner with her bluebell eyes bigger than her pigtails.

"What? What's wrong with Marinette?"

"What? Nothing! Nothing, what -- what about her?"

"You asked me who I'd like you to pass your miraculous on to." Oblivious to the receding panic Ladybug worked on silently, Chat Noir reached out to brush his fingers over her one earring. "I'd like you to give it to Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Ohh. Oh noo, that won't do."

"Why not? I heard she just stepped down from class president."

"Yeah, well maybe she did that because it was too much of a workload? Maybe she has a lot going on of her own? I don't think she can handle the strain of being a superhero right now, chaton."

Chat Noir frowned. "Okay . . . okay, I'll give it some thought, okay? Don't give it to anyone else yet."

Ladybug conceded. "All right. Sleep well, chaton."

Chat Noir nodded and bid Ladybug goodbye, waiting until she was gone before leaving himself.

* * *

" _Me_! Of all the people in Paris, he chose _me_! I'm _already_ Ladybug!"

Tikki watched placidly as Marinette paced her room, complaining about Chat Noir. She shut up instantly when a knock sounded from the window.

"Hide, Tikki."

Putting on a smile, Marinette opened the window and let Chat Noir tumble in. She leaned over him and grinned. "I thought you always landed on your feet, kitty."

"Be my new Ladybug."

'What?"

"Please."

Marinette stared dumbly as Chat Noir picked himself up. "Ladybug is retiring as Ladybug and she asked if there's anyone I'd like to take her place. Please say yes. Please, please, please, please. Don't make use the sad kitty eyes."

Marinette stood frozen. Faintly, she could hear Tikki's laughter. 

"There's no one else I'd rather have be Ladybug -- aside from Ladybug herself. Please, Marinette?"

"Mon Dieu . . . you have _got_ to be kitten me," she mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> might turn this into a reveal fic who knows


End file.
